dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lavi
This is a Talk page for all rules that apply for Talk Pages apply here. Please Sign your Posts with four tildas "~" Messages Go Here Not Related In regards to the edits I just made: It's never said anywhere that Lavi and Bookman are related. Lavi is his apprentice. Perhaps this stems from the fact that Lavi calls him "ji-ji," which means "old man," but is also often translated as "gramps." Lavi's not calling him that because Bookman is his grandfather, he's calling him that because Bookman is old. But otherwise, there's no indication that they're related in any way, other than in a master-apprentice way, of course. As for the "tessei" thing, my reference is here: http://www.dgraydivinity.net/forum/42167-post1.html The rest of the translations are correct, so there's no reason to not believe this. And the last thing is self-explanatory. Hashire 02:58, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Bisexuality Whoever put in that it is hinted Lavi is gay, give a page number to prove it and we'll put it back in. --DrizztxGuen 19:51, November 20, 2009 (UTC) My guess is that it has to do with his interactions with the various male characters of the series. It is funny to think about it, --User:Shoa_Kai Shoa Kai 10:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) SIDE STORY? Age 6: Became the Bookman's successor and renounced his true name. Traveled with the Bookman. While traveling, he learned martial arts and meditation skills; skills needed as a Bookman. Age 7: Was shot by a stray bullet and was on the brink of death. While he was unconscious, he kept clinging to Bookman's hair. After he recovered, he heard a few remarks from Bookman which included "pulled off" and "lessened" Age 9: Lavi finally exceeded Bookman's height. Bookman then stated "You didn't include my hair length, therefore I still win." Age 16: Joined the Black Order as "Lavi", Kanda nearly killed him for calling him "Yu-kun", but he was rescued by Lenalee. Then, he met Finder Doug (in the novel side-story written by Hoshino) Age 18: Reunited with Doug during his mission (same novel). Went to Rewinding Town and met Allen and Miranda. Hey there! I have a really big question! From where have this information taken from? I mean, I have never read it in the manga... so I would much like and love to know from where is this.... and there is something about a side-story....where can I get it, from what webpage? -- 01:25, December 16, 2009 (UTC)Shara ;) Mail: blackladyprincess@hotmail.com Thank you! GIFs i just put some pictures up of Lavi's abilities but if any one is experienced with creating gif files i think they would look better as the pictures don't quite capture what is going on. anyone who can post them hee so we can have a look first and then put them in in place of the pics.[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 13:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Powers and Abilities Shoudn't it list Lavis's Bookman abilities? --Cococrash11 03:24, April 6, 2011 (UTC) There are no Bookman abilities. Bookmen are scribes, they write down history. The character Bookman only has powers because hes an exorcist. Evnyofdeath 02:34, April 17, 2011 (UTC) First Appearnce His first Manga appearance is Chapter 26. --Cococrash11 21:49, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, his first appearance in the ANIME is in Episode 12, NOT Episode 15. Just clearing things up :) Lavi's future What are you thoughts regarding Lavi in the future? What will be his role? Why did Katerina say Bookman doesnt have a successor anymore? Skylent (talk) 13:22, September 5, 2016 (UTC)Skylent